


Card Games

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey accidentally slips something out when him and Ian play a card game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card Games

Mickey slams the cards on the table. 

"Beat your ass again, Gallagher." Mickey grins wildly.

Ian frustrated places his cards on the table. “Goddammit. I hate you.” he says playfully angry.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too." Mickey laughs as he pulls all the chips in the middle towards himself.

Ian looks up and Mickey sees he has the biggest smiles Mickey has ever seen. 

"What the fuck’s up with you?"

"You love me."

"What?"

"You just said you love me." Ian stands up his eyes sparkling with pure joy.

"What? No I…No I didn’t."

Ian makes his way over to Mickey and stands over him. 

"Mickey Milkovich just said he loves me." 

Mickey tries to look away. “Shuttup.”

"Well don’t you?"

Mickey looks Ian up and down and tries to hide a smile. “Maybe.”

Ian beams as he straddles Mickey in his chair. “Good. I maybe love you too.” Ian whispers in Mickey’s ear, kissing his neck.


End file.
